Her Point of View
by Blue-Kool-Aid
Summary: “What are you doing here?” I try to keep my voice firm, but it is hard. It is hard when the one you loved stands before you. The one you still love. Implied Ryou/Anzu, one-shot. Please R&R.


Her Point of View  
  
I walk down the street, the rain pouring down on me. Ever pounding, ever cold. The streets of Domino City are slick with the crystal drops, so caution is a must.  
  
The day is April 5, 2003. The day I will die. The day that will close with the rain still pounding, the sky an endless vortex of eternal darkness. But there will be something different about the evening, on this dreaded day. Tears of sorrow will be streaming down faces. But are they crying for the frozen body, floating lifelessly in the murky water? Of course not, they are crying for themselves.  
  
The day I will die, you ask? I'm on my way to commit suicide. Yes, I, Anzu Mazaki, am going to kill myself. Yet another question arises. Why? Why on earth would Anzu Mazaki be going to kill herself? She's always so cheerful, and sickeningly annoying. At least that's what my friends think of me.  
  
It's no lie. Whenever I am talking, the look on my 'best friend's' face becomes bored. The expression saying, 'Will you just shut up?' Yes, I am talking about Yuugi Motou. I even once heard Jounouchi Katsuya, my other 'best friend' exclaim to everyone at the lunch table, "It's a good think Anzu's not eating with us today, otherwise none of us would get a chance to speak. God, she's annoying, especially with her stupid cheerfulness and friendship rants. Can't she ever look on the 'real' side of things?"  
  
I was eating at a small tree, not far from the lunch table. I heard everything.  
  
A single, solitary tear slid down my cheek. Is this real enough for you, Jounouchi?  
  
I continue to walk, picking up the pace. I am nearing my destination. That destination being the ravine.  
  
I go through the woods, clothes dripping with water. I am soaked right through. Maybe I'll freeze to death before I even get there.  
  
The same question haunts my mind as I reach the ravine. Why am I killing myself?  
  
The answer, of course, is simple. I do not have true friends. I do not have a true family, the family being away constantly.  
  
I do not have anything, except for maybe a fragment leftover from a broken relationship. It's amazing what can rip you from the inside out, and then tear you into little pieces, leaving the meat for the ones who did it.  
  
Unfortunately, another tear leaks out of my eye. I am standing at the edge of the ravine, staring down into the water. It is a muddy brown, various twigs and branches floating around.  
  
I prepare to jump, when I hear a soft voice call out to me. "Anzu?" it said quietly, in a questioningly sort of way.  
  
I freeze, and turn around. How could he have known I would be here? I did not leave a suicide note, or anything of that material.  
  
"Ryou?" I sputter.  
  
"Yes," he replies.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I try to keep my voice firm, but it is hard. It is hard when the one you loved stands before you. The one you still love.  
  
"You were quiet in school today, so I thought maybe something was wrong," he says.  
  
"Oh," I said, not being able to think of anything intelligent.  
  
"What are you doing way out here, in the middle of nowhere, in the pouring rain?" Ryou asks, looking at me.  
  
I look at the one who broke my heart. I am going to be dead in a few minutes, so what does it matter if the truth is told?  
  
"I'm killing myself," I reply.  
  
Ryou's eyes turn to about the size of saucers. "What?!" he manages to choke out.  
  
"You heard what I said." I take a step closer to the ravine.  
  
"Anzu, why?" Ryou's voice is full of confusion and shock.  
  
"I do not have time to explain, Ryou. And besides, you would not understand." Another step closer to my death.  
  
"Is it because of me?" Ryou asks, biting his lip nervously.  
  
"No," I reply, although part of it is.  
  
"Anzu, you don't know what you're doing," says Ryou firmly.  
  
"I do. I'm sorry, Ryou. I love you, but now, I must go."  
  
"Anzu!" Ryou reaches to pull my sleeve as I walk to the very edge of the ravine and jump off.  
  
I fall, and fall. I can hear Ryou screaming his heart out at the top. Yes, it is a very sorry sound indeed.  
  
I hit the water, the mud swirling around me. Do I bother to swim? No, of course not. When you commit suicide, the idea is to let yourself die. I get a mouth full of water.  
  
The water incases me. I am dying, now. I can feel my oxygen grow shorter. It's amazing; I can still hear Ryou screaming.  
  
The haze overtakes my mind. The rain is still pounding down. I know my time is up. Just before I am gone completely, I hear, "I love you too, Anzu," said in a soft whisper.  
  
Till death do us part.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Yu-Gi-Oh!" although I wish I did. ^^ Kazuki Takahashi does. ^^  
  
A/N: So, did you like it? ^^ If you did, please review! It would be greatly appreciated.  
  
I should explain one thing. Before Anzu dies, she hears, "I love you too Anzu." How is that possible when she is all the way down there, in the water? Well, it's just one of those mysteries, I guess. Gives the fic a nice touch. ^~  
  
Thank you in advance for anyone who reviews. ^_^ -huggles the reviewers in advance- I just hope I get some. ^^  
  
One more thing before I sign off. If you want me to write a sequel, I will. (Even if you don't, I'll probably still write one! LOL!) It will be called, "His Point of View." In the sequel, we will see things from Ryou's point of view on that dreaded day. ^_^  
  
No flames please. ^~  
  
Well, that's all! Peace out!  
  
~Blue-Kool-Aid~ 


End file.
